scoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Kantas
The Imperial Republic of Kantas is a large, crescent-shaped island nation within the tri-section of water bodies, Gulf of Stromzieg, Valscorian and Meridonial Seas. The early civilizations of what is now the great nation of Kantas was comprised of the Skori, Ancient tribes, nomadic herders, village homesteads and ancient Valmoran fishing traders. Kantas was believed to have shown signs of early civilization around (****). There were four major documented tribes in Kantas at the time: the Skori, the Archaics, the Besso, and the Seko. The Archaics and Besso tribes were the more prevalent and disputed tribes at the time. The Archaics sought land in modern day Arcadia, of which were named from this ancient tribe. The Archaics were a fishing and agricultural people far ahead of their time. The first remnants of organized farming in Scoria were found in Arcadia. Due to the rich soil, the Archaic territory was a disputed area. The Besso tribe were located in the north-west regions of Kantas. The Besso tribe had started out as a nomadic people, but then learned the ways of herding cattle and proper farming techniques. The Besso tribe would later become a great power in the Lumber industry (Besso Lumber Co.), with some of the richest families descending from this tribe. The Skori people had first landed in modern day Skor. These were cattle rich plains, resulting in the Skori to be more nomadic as opposed to their counterparts, however this changed when the Besso tribe introduced them to farming. The Skori people were a peaceful people who for the most part stayed out of conflict. The last tribe was the Seko tribe, who were a fishing people, and their roots are found all throughout the lower peninsula from Tricent to Chambois. The Seko people were traders and the first voyagers to have crossed the Kantainian bay. NationStates Description "'''The Grand Imperial Republic of Kantas is a colossal, environmentally stunning nation, remarkable for its ubiquitous missile silos, anti-smoking policies, and stringent health and safety legislation. The hard-nosed, democratic, devout population of 6.585 billion Kantainians have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The large government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Industry, and Education. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Arcadia. The average income tax rate is 74.6%, and even higher for the wealthy. The frighteningly efficient Kantasian economy, worth 706 trillion Coloseses a year, is quite specialized and led by the Tourism industry, with significant contributions from Information Technology, Book Publishing, and Arms Manufacturing. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is an impressive 107,258 Coloseses, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.1 times as much as the poorest. Arcadia's main city thoroughfare has been blocked by a row of leyland cypresses that mysteriously appeared overnight, the term cold case has taken on a very literal meaning, the government-sponsored autobiography 'A Leader For All Seasons' has only been bought by the most loyal of Leader's supporters, and the government raises tariffs on a weekly basis. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Kantas's national animal is the Falcon, which soars majestically through the nation's famously clear skies."''' Category:Valscoria Category:Nations